Vehicle headlamps designed with two independent reflectors, typically one used for the low beam and one used for the high beam, are also typically aim adjusted from a single adjustment location outside the headlamp. A linkage bracket can be used inside the headlamp to connect the low and high beam reflectors and synchronize aim. However, preventing reflector flutter under vibration can be difficult in this situation, due in part to the mass of each reflector independently being suspended about separate pivot points, in addition to other reflector design variables.
As such, there is a need for a linkage bracket to connect and synchronize independently pivoting reflectors for aiming, while also providing damping to prevent beam flutter for one or both reflectors during vibration in actual use. There is also a need for an improved mechanism for providing damping to prevent beam flutter in individual reflectors during vibration in actual use.